


Take All The Time You Need

by Stormwolfwriters



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adorable, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Comfort, Complete, F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: Catra has nightmares and Adora comforts her.
Kudos: 17





	Take All The Time You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a longer fic that I'm writing set a year after season 5, but no spoilers!

Catra couldn’t sleep yet again. She’d been having nightmares again; all of her time in the Horde had taken a toll on her, even after a year of defeating them. Thoughts consumed her and suddenly she felt as if she couldn’t breathe. She crawled out of bed quietly so as not to wake Adora who was sleeping soundly next to her. She jumped up onto the pipes above the room and sat down heavily, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them closely to her. Her chin rested on them and she stared down at Adora, who’d always had her best interests at heart. She understood that now, but back then… 

“Catra, stop this,” she muttered to herself. Her mind wandered to her most recent dream and Entrapta and Adora’s faces appeared. She shook her head and the images cleared. Feeling a sharp pain in her hand, she looked down, cursing when she realised that her claws had accidentally dug into her hand leaving some faint marks behind. Hearing that Adora was slowly waking up she stared down and pounced, landing next to the bed.

“Catra?” she asked as her eyes flew open.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra whispered, coming to sit next to her. She was silent for a whole until Adora put her arm around her. She melted into her touch and rested her head on her shoulder. 

“Hey, more nightmares? I told you to wake me!” Catra turned to face her and sighed.

“Yes,” whispered Catra, turning away, slightly ashamed as she looked down. She should be over this by now. Adora shifted and sat so that she was opposite her. She held Catra’s hand in hers and lifted her chin up gently with the other, forcing her to look at her. 

When Adora had her full attention she finally spoke, “Listen. I know you and just how strong you are, but sometimes people need to talk about these things. Even you,”

Suddenly there was a shimmering light and Adora groaned, “Not now, Glimmer!” 

Seeing them sitting on the bed, Queen Glimmer quickly excused herself saying, “Oh right, sorry,” before teleporting back to the food court, leaving them alone. Catra chuckled in spite of herself and Adora gave her a small smile.

“Yes, I know you are right, Adora. It's just going to take me some time to adjust. More time than I thought, to be honest,” Catra admitted. Adora felt her heart swell; she knew how difficult it had been for Catra this last year and it was a big thing for her to admit. 

“You take all the time you need, Catra. I’ll always be here,” And, just like that, Catra was reminded, yet again, about why she loved her so much. 

“Thanks,” she whispered. They stayed like that for a while, sitting cross-legged opposite each other and holding hands.


End file.
